


The Importance of Locks

by Fledgling



Series: Maturity [13]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: For the sake of Bumblebee's sanity, Gen, M/M, Optimus and Smokescreen should really remember to lock the door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been some time since Optimus and Smokescreen have been able to snag some time alone together. And it's going to be a bit longer still, considering they forgot to lock the door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Locks

**Author's Note:**

> For SmokeysChick. She wanted Bumblebee walking in on OP and Smokey. I hope I delivered.

Smokescreen let out a whoosh of air as he hit the berth, laughing as Optimus eagerly followed him.  
It had been too long since they had been able to do this. Optimus had to meet with the government officials. Smokescreen had to patrol. Bulkhead needed Optimus’ help with moving some things. Always, always, something got in the way. Even now, they had limited time. A groon, not even that, and Optimus was scheduled to patrol. None of this counting for surprise Decepticon activity either.  
Optimus pressed a line of scorching kisses up the center of one of Smokescreen’s wings, making him gasp and moan. Bright blue optics watched him in amusement, denta gently scraping along the edge. Smokescreen’s panel quickly retracted, spike pressurized and valve leaking.  
“In me. Now.”  
Optimus’ engine gave a startled rev, and he kissed Smokescreen deeply as he slid one, two, three fingers into him, preparing him for his spike. Smokescreen groaned, hips bucking in want of more. Optimus pulled back from the kiss as his own panel retracted, and buried his face in Smokescreen’s neck as he pressed in.  
Smokescreen moaned loudly. Frag, he had missed this!  
“Move.” he rasped when Optimus was still for too long. With a chuckle, the Prime nodded, starting to move.  
Smokescreen’s optics dimmed, letting himself be swept up by the pleasure. “Op-Optimus!”  
Optimus opened his mouth to reply, mouth curled into a smug grin, but was cut off by the door opening.  
Everyone froze.  
Slowly, Optimus turned his helm to see who was standing in the doorway. Smokescreen offlined his optics, turning his helm to the wall.  
“Bumblebee…”  
Smokescreen’s helm shot back around when he heard the loud burst of static and beeps come from the door. Bumblebee looked frantic, optics wide and wings held tight behind his back. He went silent for a moment, before racing down the hallway.  
“Bumblebee wait!” Smokescreen shouted. “Slag.”  
Optimus pulled out of him, handing him a rag to wipe himself off with. “We had better go after him.”  
Smokescreen shook his helm. “I’ll go, you have patrol soon.”  
Optimus opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it and simply nodded instead.

He found him in the depths of the base, cradling his knees to his chest and whirring to himself. As he approached, Bumblebee jumped up, hurriedly apologizing and promising to not tell anyone and generally just working himself up even worse than he already was.  
“Woah, woah! Easy, Bee!” Smokescreen said, holding his servos up. “It’s cool Bee, we’re not mad or anything.”  
Bumblebee went silent.  
“We’re really not.” Smokescreen sat down, grabbing Bee’s arm and pulling him down beside him. “Why would you think we were?”  
“Because I walked in on you two!” Bumblebee whirred.  
Smokescreen shrugged. “It’s our fault for not locking the door.”  
Bumblebee ducked his helm. “I guess. But, still...  
Smokescreen tilted his helm, watching Bumblebee struggle with what he wanted to say. “Is it because you didn’t know we were together?”  
Bumblebee fiddled with his servos and nodded slowly.  
Smokescreen sighed. “Yeah. We haven’t really told anyone yet. We figured it would be better to keep it a secret.”  
Bumblebee winced. “I’m sorry. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”  
“I know you won’t. You’re not that kind of mech. Although, Ratchet and Wheeljack know too.”  
Bumblebee’s doorwings flicked in agitation. “Ratchet always knows everything.”  
Smokescreen laughed. “True!”  
There was an awkward moment of silence as Bumblebee worked up the courage to ask,  
“So, why _haven’t_ you told anyone?”  
Smokescreen frowned. “Well, I mean… at the beginning, it was a matter of no one really liking me or trusting me. And Optimus is our leader; we didn’t want it to look like he was playing favorites or anything. It just kinda… stuck. It’s just safer all around really. A war’s not the best time to get emotionally involved with someone, ya know?”  
Bumblebee thought for a moment, before nodding. “I suppose so. But, we all know you now. Couldn’t you tell us?”  
Smokescreen shook his helm. “It’s still just safer to keep it between us. The less people that know, the less danger it possesses. Secrets are like that.”  
Bumblebee nodded. “I suppose. Still, I think we have a right to know. It would certainly make it not as surprising to, ah, see the two of you like that.”  
Smokescreen looked at the ground and chuckled sheepishly. “Maybe.”  
Bumblebee wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. “I guess it’s none of our business, but it would be nice to know. And you all wouldn’t have to sneak around either.”  
Smokescreen leaned into the embrace and nodded. “Yeah, I guess so.” They fell back into, silence, though not as awkward as the earlier one.  
“So, we good?”  
Bumblebee nodded. “Yeah, we’re good. I won’t tell anyone. Just, uh, promise me one thing?”  
Smokescreen looked at him. “What?”  
Bumblebee’s shoulders shook with laughter. “Can you make sure to lock the door next time?”  
“Bee!”


End file.
